A Welcome Interruption
by d3lyricool3xi
Summary: Successful wedding planner Isabella Swan just wants to rest in a comfy recliner with a mug of hot chocolate and her favorite novel after a hard day at work, but she's interrupted by a knock on her door. A girl can't seem to get any alone time around here... But will she want it after she sees who's on the other side? BxE, rated M for language/lemons. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a little story inspired by today's witfit prompt. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: Successful wedding planner Isabella Swan just wants to rest in her comfortable recliner with a mug of hot chocolate and her favorite novel after a hard day at work, but she's interrupted by a knock at the door. A woman can't seem to get any alone time these days...but when she finds wedding photographer Edward Cullen on the other side, will she still want it?**

**Rated M for lemons and some language. There will be some slight angst, but it's mostly fluff and drama.**

**SM owns these two. I just gavem their own story.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Blazing fire in a stone fireplace: Check.

Comfy brown leather Lazyboy and a warm afghan blanket: Check.

My well-worn copy of Pride and Prejudice: Check.

A mug of hot chocolate complete with marshmallows: Check.

This is bliss. It's also how I spend every first night after I finish a winter wedding. After weeks, sometimes even a month or two of dealing with hectic schedules, minimal sleep, and temporarily crazy clients, I need it. I knew what I was getting myself into when I signed up for it, true. But there's a part inside of me that believes in true love and happily ever after, and getting to see those come true for at least one day because of what I've done... Well, it makes everything that comes with being a wedding planner worth it.

That doesn't mean that I don't need a break every now and then; otherwise, I might turn into a monster myself. Trust me, it's happened before and it wasn't pretty. But I digress.

I sigh happily, looking around my small, cozy living room. It's a mix of neutrals, warm reds, and browns that makes it comfortable and inviting, and I love the feeling of home I get when I walk in. I live in a two bedroom apartment in a nice neighborhood in Seattle; it's not big or especially fancy, but it's mine and has been my home for the past five years. I take a sip of hot chocolate and settle into the recliner as I turn my attention to my book, preparing to immerse myself in the old, romantic world of Darcy and Elizabeth.

I've just barely started the first line when I hear loud, incessant knocking on my front door. I try to ignore it when it stops, but it sounds through the apartment again a few seconds later. I sigh and put my book down before I get up to go answer the door. I grumble on my way there, wondering who could possibly be knocking on the door at ten o' clock on a Friday night. Is it so hard to ask for just one night of peace?

The knocking stops only to start up again as I near the door. And now I'm just pissed.

"Hold your damn horses!" I yell irritably as I get to the door, unlocking the top lock and deadbolt. I swing it open, still yelling. "Now who the fuck-"

And all of the wind is knocked from my lungs when I see the last person I expect to be here. Tousled auburn hair, soulful green eyes, and pale skin. Tall, broad-shouldered, chiseled from head to toe, and dressed in a white V-necked knit sweater, jeans, and boots. He's slightly disheveled, has snow in his hair, and looks like sin itself. And I have no idea what he's doing here.

"Ed...Edward?"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Keep going or stop here?**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear from you. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks for giving this little story a chance and to all those who reviewed! :) **

**A little more on the story: It'll be around 10 chapters or so and some chapters will be longer than others. It's all BPOV.**

**Ownage is all SM's.**

**Now let's see what Edward is doing at Bella's place...**

* * *

"Bella," he says, and he looks so relieved and flustered and...I'm mesmerized by how that cloud of air escapes his lips as they say my name.

His slightly bushy brows furrow and I realize I haven't spoken yet and am just standing there like some mute idiot. I swallow hard, moistening my suddenly dry throat before I say, "What are you doing here?"

And I somehow still manage to croak. Perfect. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to mind. In fact, his lips turn up slightly in that shy crooked half-smile that's managed to rattle my already-addled mind for the past month.

"I...I came to see you," he admits, and now I'm blinking rapidly as I try to string together a coherent sentence before an embarrassing noise escapes my mouth.

"How did you find me?" I manage to say after an awkward silence. Well, it's awkward on my part. He's still got that damn smile on his face and his eyes twinkle at me like he knows what I'm thinking right now.

Lifting one eyebrow- God, he looks so sexy doing that- he simply shrugs and says, "Alice."

Ah, Alice. Alice Brandon has been my best friend since we met during our sophomore year of high school. She's the polar opposite of me- tiny, gregarious, and daintily beautiful with her spiky black hair and dove gray eyes- yet we just clicked somehow. We both wanted out of the small town in Washington we lived in and had big dreams of going into business together. One move to Seattle, four years of college, and our own small business loan and building later, we became a successful and popular wedding business. She handles venues, catering, and decoration while I do the planning, finances, and dealing with the clients and their families. Together, we make the brides' dream day come to fruition and we both love it.

Yesterday, after months of planning and tears and stress, Alice had a beautiful, huge wedding of her dreams to her high school sweetheart, Jasper Whitlock. They'd parted when we moved here eight years ago and he went back to Texas but he'd shown up a year ago, declared he'd never stopped loving her, and asked her to marry him. She'd said yes right away and now they're both blissfully happy and moving to Texas together. I can't help the small part of me that's jealous, but she deserves it.

She's a hyper, meddling, loud, bossy little thing. She's also the most loving and loyal friend a woman could have and knows me better than anyone. I'll miss her like hell. I thought I'd kept my crush on her hot wedding photographer- who also happens to be her cousin- to myself. But I should have known she'd be paying attention and stick her nose in.

I'm going to kill her...or maybe thank her. The jury's still out on that one.

"So... can I come in?" Edward asks hesitantly, and I mentally smack myself as I realize that I've had him standing out in the snow for the last few minutes. I take a deep breath and close my eyes momentarily, preparing myself for whatever this night will bring. Letting it out, I open my eyes and step aside.

"Sure," I say with what I hope is a convincing smile. His answering smile is relieved and warm.

"Thanks," he says before he steps in.

And I can't help but watch his ass as he walks by.

* * *

**So he's in now. Wonder how it'll go?**

**I'd love to hear from you guys!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading guys! I enjoyed the reviews. :)**

**Ownage is all SM's.**

**Alright, on with it...**

* * *

It's so strange having him in my apartment.

This has been my own personal space for two years, ever since Alec left. It's become something of a no-man's-land. So has my body...but again, I digress.

Anyway, seeing a man standing in my living room makes it seem so small in here. And he's so beautiful that I can't help but look at him more closely as he observes my apartment.

He's tall and lean with broad, powerful shoulders that taper to a slim waist and a round, taut ass on top of long, muscular legs. His hair is always stylishly messy and makes me want to run my fingers through it. And his face is all chiseled, angular planes with surprisingly almost feminine, full lips that I've imagined on me and in me when I'm alone in bed with my fingers at night, shuddering and whimpering his name as I fall apart.

It's suddenly really hot in here and I have to look away from him, pulling at the collar of my thermal as I feel my panties begin to dampen. I have to stop thinking like this.

I clear my throat and shake my head slightly before making my way to the kitchen.

"You want something to drink? I've got coffee, hot chocolate, tea, orange juice, water..."

"Water's good," Edward's voice calls from the living room. I use the time I spend getting ice and pouring the water to calm myself down. I've got some semblance of composure when I walk back into the living room where he's standing over by my bookcase looking at all the titles. I feel slightly exposed, which is ridiculous because I've told him how much I like reading before.

"Here," I say, and I have to catch my breath when he turns toward me with a smile on his face.

"Thanks. You weren't kidding when you said you like to read huh?" He grabs the glass and takes a gulp, making his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"O-of course not," I stammer, feeling my cheeks redden, and his eyes twinkle at me over the rim of the glass. I wet my lips and give myself a mental shake before I move toward the couch. "Would you like a seat?" I ask because it doesn't seem like he's going anywhere anytime soon. I ignore the part of me that doesn't want him to leave. Nothing good can come of that.

He thanks me and I studiously avoid watching as he folds his tall frame down on my couch- the same couch I've had fantasies of making love with him on. The crinkling of the brown leather sounds especially loud in the room as he gets settled and I only look when I'm sure he's not looking at me.

"This is a really nice place, Bella."

I jump on the chance for conversation to fill the silence. "Thank you. Alice helped me with the decorating. I picked out the colors and couch set, but she did pretty much everything else."

He nods, giving me a small smile. "Well, it looks really good. It suits you."

I blush and look down, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Thanks," I repeat softly.

"You're welcome," he says, and then the only sound in the room is the crackling of the fire and the clink of our glasses against our teeth as we sip on our drinks.

My heart is pounding and my hands are sweaty and I'm wondering why he's here when he's supposed to be on a plane back to Chicago but I'm pretty sure I know why he's here sitting in my living room, but I'm too nervous to speak so I keep sipping my hot chocolate instead so I can avoid spewing out the word vomit currently going on in my mind.

"Bella, I didn't come here to talk about decor, as lovely as it is," he finally says softly. When I look up at him he's staring at me, the expression on his face as nervous as I feel. It's an unfamiliar look on Edward; he's always seemed so self-confident.

"W...Why did you come here then?"

My heart rate picks up speed as his bright green eyes- they reminded me of green apple Jolly Ranchers as soon as I saw them- pin me to the spot as he asks me the one question I was hoping he wouldn't.

"Why did you run away from me?"

* * *

**Uh-oh...wonder what happened...**

**Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Glad yall are enjoying this little story.**

**Ownage is all SM's. **

**Alright, let's see why Bella ran...**

* * *

"I..." My throat is clogged and I can't speak.

I instantly drop my eyes, fiddling with my cup and biting on my lip. I hardly even know why I ran myself. Well, it's more like I refused to think about the whole situation right after it happened yesterday. But my mind instantly goes back to the moment he's speaking of.

_I sat down at the empty cocktail table, reaching up to massage my aching neck tiredly. I let out a moan of relief when I kicked my four inch heels off of my feet. I hate wearing heels with a passion, especially when I'm going to be running around for two hours or more, but they're part of the job that I've learned to accept a long time ago._

_I looked around at the remains of the reception; there was trash and streamers everywhere, and the only ones left here were me and the cleaning crew. Even though I was so impossibly tired, I couldn't help but smile when I thought of how happy Alice had been as she'd hugged me tightly, tears in her eyes, and thanked me for making her dream wedding come true. That made everything worth it, aching body and feet and fatigue included. I felt a pang of sadness whenever I thought about her moving to Texas and leaving me for the first time in eight years, but that's how it's supposed to be. She'd found her happiness and was following it; I was happy for her._

_"Penny for your thoughts," a deep, velvet voice whispered in my ear, and I took a deep breath before I turned to face the owner of it. Edward._

_He's the wedding photographer and Alice's cousin. I'd only met him once before when we were seniors right before he left for college. He'd been handsome and charming even then. But now, standing there with his tuxedo jacket off, the two top buttons of his dress shirt undone with the shirttails hanging out, and his red silk tie hanging loosely around his neck... He was beautiful._

_I'd heard about him through the years from Alice, like how he'd been accepted to one of the most prestigious art schools in America and quickly gained the attention of several widely-known magazines and journals immediately after he graduated. I'd also heard and seen pictures of his beautiful girlfriend Tanya and heard how he'd accepted a position photographing in third world countries after she died suddenly in a car crash, only to find that spreading awareness of their conditions and helping them was his true passion in life. He stayed abroad for years and there were pictures of him in magazines and journals that I was always privy to because of Alice. He sent her a birthday present every year without fail, and she told me he always sent money from his pictures to his parents as well._

_Not only was he physically beautiful, he was beautiful on the inside too. He was intimidating, to say the least. So when Alice told me he'd be moving back the United States permanently and volunteered to be her wedding photographer, I was insanely nervous. He stayed with Alice and Jasper in their apartment an entire month before the wedding and as soon as we met, we just clicked._

_We got along so well; we had the same sense of humor and were always joking around, snarking, and teasing one another. But we also managed to have deeper conversations and found that we shared a lot of the same viewpoints, goals, and interests. He wasn't perfect; he could be cocky, mercurial, and too much of a perfectionist. But he was also interesting, talented, charming, and genuinely generous and kind. And he was a natural flirt as well; he brought out the flirty side of me like no one ever had. It wasn't long before I was masturbating to thoughts of him and just hearing his name made my heart beat harder and my stomach alternately clench and flutter._

_There was just one problem: I didn't believe that someone like Edward would be truly interested in me. By the day of the wedding, I truly considered him a friend. But I thought all of the flirting was harmless fun, just something for him to do to pass the time. After all, he was going leaving for Chicago the day after the wedding; there was no future for us. Along with all of that was a deep-seated, unacknowledged fear that he could be the one I was looking for all along._

_So when he leaned in to kiss me after we'd ended up talking at the table for two hours, I'd ignored my racing heart and desire for him and ran._

I wasn't expecting to have to face him so soon since he was supposed to be on a plane to Chicago. Yet, here he is in my apartment. And I can't help the tendrils of hope starting to unfurl in my heart, no matter how much I try to crush them.

I don't understand how Edward could possibly want me. I've lived in two towns my entire life and never done anything remotely as exciting as he has. I'm not delicately beautiful like Alice or sultrily sexy like Tanya. She was tall and willowy with beautiful blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and a model's features. I'm five foot four and, while I'm not fat, I have meat on my bones and wear a size ten. My face is nothing special; I have long brown hair and dark brown eyes with pale, almost pasty skin. I know I'm not ugly. But I have never in my life felt beautiful, not once.

"Hey," Edward says softly, and I lift my eyes to his. What I see there guts me. The look in his eyes is hurt and unsure. I never wanted to be the one to put that look there, yet I managed to because I'm so scared and insecure. I will never be good enough for him and I shouldn't even dream of it. To my dismay, I feel tears well in my eyes and my lips begin to tremble.

His eyes widen and then his handsome face morphs into an expression of concern and confusion. He tentatively scoots closer to me and I let him put his arm around my shoulders, feeling his warmth seep into my side. At the gesture of comfort, something inside me loosens and I'm finally able to open my mouth and tell him exactly why I ran.

* * *

**So now we see how they met and some of why Bella ran. We learn a little bit more about Bella and see how Edward responds next.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Lexi**


End file.
